Front Page Headlines Here Today, Gone Tomorrow
by kekamarie
Summary: Lex and Chloe are broken up because Lex has made one too many mistakes for Chloe. Chloe however is pregnant and so her and Lex are fighting a custody battle. Are they really over or is there a chance to work things out and be a family?


**This is a one shot chlex fic. If you guys like it and want more I may write a sequel. Reviews are always welcome I hope you enjoy it.  
><strong>

Chloe returned home from the Daily Planet to find a newspaper lying outside her apartment door. She grabbed it and then unlocked her front door. When she walked into her small apartment she dropped her purse on the recliner that was near the door, and then she looked at the paper that she held in her hands. Chloe already knew that the front page headline was about her; after all she had given an exclusive to the Planet since she worked there. Custody battle raging in Smallville: Lex Luthor and Chloe Sullivan fighting over their unborn child the headline read. Chloe couldn't even stomach the thought of reading the article and so she tossed it aside, and then she slumped down on the flowered couch.

The couch wasn't the best looking, it had stains and rips in it but it was all she could afford. Even though she was working overtime at the Daily Planet, Chloe was struggling financially. She wasn't sure how she was going to provide for the child that was living inside her. The only thing that she was sure of was that Lex wasn't going to get full custody of her child. She placed her hand on her stomach and felt the baby bump. She wished more than anything that Lex would just sign his rights over, and forget about this whole battle that was going on. But Chloe knew that Lex wasn't about to give up, he had told her more than once that he wanted custody, and that he would fight her until he got it.

Chloe's cell phone then started to ring and so Chloe pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the caller id. She answered it immediately when she saw who it was. "Hi Clark."

"He is on his way." Clark told her without taking the time to say hi back. "I can come over if you want."

Chloe sighed and looked up at the ceiling of her apartment. "No I can handle him." Her throat went dry as she told Clark this.

"Are you sure? I'm not afraid of him because of what he has done to me." Clark wanted nothing more than to shove Lex against a wall and make him leave Chloe alone.

Chloe didn't want Clark to bring up what Lex had done again; because that was the reason they were in this mess in the first place. "I'm sure." She took a sip of water that had been left from the morning, and then she heard a knock on the door. "I have to go Clark, he is here. I'll call you if I need you." Chloe then hung up the phone not waiting for Clark to say goodbye, and then she got up from the couch. She walked slowly to the door and stood in front of it without opening it. "What do you want?" Chloe asked the door, she found it much easier to talk to Lex this way.

"Let me come in Chloe." Lex's voice sounded agitated.

Chloe shook her head; she hated how Lex thought that he could just boss her around. "No, tell me what you want."

"I think it's obvious what I want. And if you won't open the door then I will."

Chloe then heard Lex putting a key in the door and then she watched as he came into the room. "You know I could get you for trespassing." She said angrily at him, and crossing her arms across her chest. She didn't care if he owned the Talon and the apartment above it she didn't want him here.

Lex laughed at her, and he looked odd to Chloe because he wasn't wearing a suit. Instead he was wearing a red sweatshirt and faded blue jeans. "This is my property so I'm sure I wouldn't get into any trouble." He looked at the white dress shirt and black dress pants that she was wearing and then he looked at her stomach, and he reached to touch it.

Chloe backed away from him though and glared at him, her green eyes turning dark. "Don't you dare touch me." She spat at him.

"You used to like it when I touched you." He moved closer to Chloe making sure to keep eye contact with her.

Chloe laughed at him. "Used to being the key words. I'll fight you to the death Lex Luthor, you are not getting my baby."

"It's our baby Chloe." He tried to touch her stomach again, but Chloe backed up further until she was almost touching the back wall of her small living room.

Hatred bubbled up inside of Chloe, but even with the hatred she felt for him she also felt a great deal of love. That was why she preferred to talk to him through a door, because then she wouldn't have to look at him. Then she wouldn't have to remember what his eyes looked like, or the way he moved his hands when he talked. Looking through a door she wouldn't have to see his stupid bald head, which she used to like to rub. She wanted her love for him to die, and she wanted to replace that love with hatred for him. "You don't deserve to be a father Lex."

"Oh yes I forgot, Lex Luthor would be the worst thing in my child's life, he doesn't know how to be a father and he can never love anyone else but himself." Lex threw a quote that she had given the Daily Planet at her as he came closer to her. "Do you really think that is true Chloe?" He whispered to her.

His voice sounded husky to Chloe, and she knew what he was trying to do. "Stay away from me Lex."

"Never." Lex closed the gap that was between them and then he kissed her full on the mouth, his hands stroking her stomach.

Chloe had started to kiss him back until she realized what she was doing, and then she pushed him away. "Get out!" Her eyes were glaring at him again.

Lex looked hurt, but he didn't back away from her. "You don't want me to go."

"Like hell I don't. Get out or…"

"Or what? You'll call Clark to come beat me up?" He laughed again at her.

The rage inside of Chloe was boiling now. "Don't you dare even talk about Clark after what you have done. Get out of here."

"Fine." Lex threw up his hands in surrender. "I'll see you in court, and don't you dare plan on leaving Chloe because you know I'll hunt you down, and then you really won't have a chance of winning."

"Why do you want to take my child away from me?" She brought her eyes to gaze into his even though she knew that it was dangerous to look at him.

"I could ask you the same question Chloe. I offered a way for this battle to never have to take place, but you refused my offer."

"I don't want someone like you around my baby. You're just like your father, and to think that I thought you were different." She moved away from him and headed to the door. Chloe then held the door open and looked at Lex wanting him to leave.

Lex moved towards the door, and before he left he looked at her. "I hope you remember all the time we spent together Chloe. I hope you realize that we don't have to do this. And I hope you realize that I'm going to be a part of our child's life because we both know that the court will give custody to me."

"You're a bastard Lex Luthor, and if any judge gives you rights to any child then they are just as horrible as you are."

Lex looked at her and then he left the room. "See you in two days then." He told her before the door was slammed in his face.

After Chloe had slammed the door and locked it she slumped to the floor tears were streaming down her face. She knew that Lex was right; she knew he would win, and then she would never see the baby that was inside her. Her hands wrapped around her stomach, she couldn't let him win.

Once she stopped crying she got up from the floor and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Clark's number and the phone barely even had a chance to ring before he answered. "What happened?"

"He's a bastard we need to do something."

"Come over tomorrow and we will talk about it."

"I already have a plan."

"Good we will talk tomorrow. Keep your phone close to you tonight, in case he comes back."

"I will Clark. Good night."

"Night Chloe."

Chloe then hung up her phone and went into her bedroom. She already had a suitcase packed underneath her bed, she just needed to know if Clark was alright with her plan, and then she would come for it and disappear from Smallville forever. But for tonight she was going to take a bath and try to forget about what had just happened. She went over to her dresser and pulled out night clothes. Then she went to the bathroom that was attached to her bedroom and turned on the water in the tub. She watched it fill up while she took her clothes off, and then she got into it. The warmth soothed her and she took a deep breath hoping to relieve some of her stress. She closed her eyes, and as soon as she did she knew that she had made a mistake. Behind her eyelids she couldn't help but picture the man she had given everything to. Chloe couldn't help but picture his blue gray eyes in her mind. She couldn't help but think about how she loved the feel of his lips against hers, or the way his warm hand had felt against her stomach. Chloe then opened her eyes and shook away the feelings. Then she grabbed the soap and a washcloth and began to clean her lips off where he had kissed her. After she had finished that she scrubbed her stomach, hoping to erase everything she felt for him even though she knew that it wasn't that easy.

Once she was finished in the bath, she quickly got dressed and then curled up on her bed. She pulled the covers over her and then she stared at the wall. Chloe hated falling asleep now, because that meant that she would dream and her dreams were always filled with Lex.

After a restless night's sleep Chloe got up from her bed and quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans. She wanted to leave Smallville so that she could leave the memories of Lex behind. Chloe quickly ate a bowl of cereal and then she brushed her teeth. When she went into her bedroom she looked at her suitcase debating whether or not she should just take it with her. She decided to just leave it for now, and so she walked out of her room turning off the light on her way out. Then she turned the living room light off and opened the door. She quickly locked the door and then closed it behind her. After that she descended the stairs and got into her car. She then drove to Clark's, wanting to talk to him so that she could get out of Smallville as soon as possible.

Once she arrived on the Kent farm relief filled her. 'It's almost over.' Chloe thought in her mind as she went up to the loft to find Clark. He was standing near the window looking out at the sky. "Clark." Chloe announced when she reached him.

Clark turned and smiled at her. "What's your plan?"

Chloe looked at her best friend, who was wearing a striped shirt and ripped jeans. His black hair had straw in it, and Chloe knew that he must have just finished the morning chores. Chloe then reached up and took all of the straw out of Clark's hair. "I want to use you to take me somewhere because you are the only thing that won't leave a trace."

"He knows about me Chloe."

"It won't matter, sure he will think that you helped me but you said that you weren't afraid of him."

Clark shook his head at her. "You're right I'm not afraid of him and I agree that this is probably your best shot at getting away from him. But where do you want to go and how are you going to hide?"

"I'll change my name, dye my hair, I'll do whatever it takes as long as I don't have to show up at court tomorrow and hear that Lex is going to get custody of…" Chloe paused and touched her stomach.

Clark walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "I'm ready whenever you are. I think I know a spot to take you so that Lex won't find you."

Chloe shook her head at him. "We will do it tonight then around five?"

"Sounds good." Clark told her squeezing her hand.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered to him.

Clark smiled at her. "You know I'd do anything for you Chloe." Chloe shook her head and then looked towards the stairs. "Do you want me to walk you out?"

"No I'll be fine." Chloe told him with a grin, and then she felt him let go of her hand. "See you later." She said and then she went down the stairs, glad that this nightmare that she was living was going to be over.

As she walked out of the barn she felt a hand go over her mouth. "You aren't going anywhere my dear." Lex kept his hand over Chloe's mouth until he reached his sports car, and then he made her get in.

Chloe tried to let out a scream to alert Clark when Lex no longer had his hand over her mouth, but for some reason nothing came out. She glanced out the window to look at her car and she saw that one of Lex's drivers was in her car. "Take it back to her apartment." Lex ordered him and then he walked over to his car and got in the driver's seat.

"Where are you taking me?" Chloe demanded as they flew out of the Kent's driveway.

"If you hadn't wanted to go along for the ride Chloe, I'm sure you would have called out for Clark or sprinted away when you had the chance." Lex looked over at her.

"It's called shock." Chloe retorted, but even she had to admit that there had been plenty of time to get away from Lex. Lex didn't say anything back to her; he just drove twenty miles over the speed limit on the main highway staring straight ahead at the road. Chloe hated the silence and so she glared over at Lex who was wearing a white polo shirt, and black dress pants. "Just tell me where you are taking me." She knew that Lex wasn't going to hurt her, but she also didn't trust him like she used to.

"No." Lex said simply and then he turned the radio on.

Chloe slumped back in her seat wishing that she had run while she had the chance. She knew that if she wasn't pregnant she would be trying to jump out of the car just to get away from Lex. Her eyes gazed out of the window, until she realized that she could call Clark to come get her. So she moved her hand slowly to her pocket so that Lex wouldn't notice, but once she got a finger inside her pocket she realized that her phone wasn't there.

"Looking for something?" Lex said slyly while he glanced at her.

"You took it didn't you?"

Lex looked at her curiously. "Took what?"

"God damn it Lex Luthor if I wasn't pregnant I would be gone from this car." Chloe growled at him, while she thought of all the ways she could escape from his car if it was only her life that she had to worry about.

"I'm glad you're pregnant then." His eyes didn't move to look at her this time instead they stayed focused on the road.

Chloe rolled down her window feeling sick to her stomach; this was the last thing she wanted to have happen. "I hate you." She mumbled out the window.

Lex had heard her but he pretended as though he didn't. "Almost there." He said about five minutes later.

Chloe had been locked in a day dream, in which she was far away from Lex. But when she heard his voice she had jumped and then she looked at where they were. She realized that they were somewhere in Metropolis which Chloe thought was a stupid move on Lex's part considering that there were so many people around, she could easily get away from him. She didn't say a word though when Lex pulled into a deserted parking lot. He got out from the driver's seat quickly and opened her door.

Chloe got out and then she felt Lex's hand on the back of her shirt. "Ladies first." He whispered from behind her.

She knew that Lex wasn't about to let her go and that if she were to try and run she would have to go topless. She figured that since there were so many people around, that she may as well just go along with his plan. Maybe she could gain his trust and then take off when he least expected it.

Lex led her across the street to a building that was vaguely familiar to Chloe. He walked up the stairs to the building behind her, as she looked up at the building which was made of pure glass. Chloe could tell that the glass was tinted so that no one could see inside of it. She hesitated for a minute before allowing Lex to push her inside the building.

Even inside the building Lex still held her shirt tightly refusing to let go. He led her up another staircase until they were on the third floor. Then Lex led her to a door and as soon as he pushed it open Chloe realized what Lex was doing, and why he had brought her there. She walked into the room willingly and then Lex finally let go of the back of her shirt, and then he closed the door behind him. He watched as Chloe walked around the room, and he could tell that she remembered the memory that they shared here.

Chloe glanced at the magnificent design that trailed up the walls, and led to a magnificent ceiling. About six years ago when she had been twenty she had been in this room. Back then though it had been filled with people, they had mostly been billionaires. Chloe had been here to interview most of the people at the party, not knowing that Lex was going to be there. She had worn a halter top dress, which was black and white, because it was a black and white attire party.

"You do remember what took place here don't you?" Lex asked her even though he knew by the look in her eyes that she remembered exactly what had taken place between the two of them.

Chloe looked over at him. "Yes." Her voice was hoarse, and she tried to fight back the memory that was rushing to her mind.

"If I remember right, I think I was standing here." He said as he moved towards the center of the room.

Chloe shook her head. "You weren't standing you were dancing with that tramp." She remembered seeing Lex wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt on the dance floor with a brunette anorexic looking woman hooked around him. Her dress had been far too short and the stockings she had been wearing had reminded Chloe of a hooker.

"Well for someone who doesn't care about me anymore you sure sound jealous." He cocked his eyebrow at her.

Chloe rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not jealous you can date any tramp you like, and then toss them away like you always do. Maybe if you got one of them knocked up you would leave me alone, and then they could give you the heir you always wanted."

"Chloe." He said and then he noticed that she was headed towards the door that they had come through. "Don't leave yet." He said as he flung himself in front of the door.

"How long do you plan on keeping me for?" Chloe looked up at him, hating that she was stuck in this room with him.

"Until you remember what we had and if you don't feel that way towards me anymore then I will let this all go. I'll sign my rights over to our child, and you can keep the baby."

Chloe looked straight into Lex's eyes to see if he was telling her the truth, and she could tell that he was. "Seriously?" She had to be sure; she didn't want to fall into one of his traps.

"Yes seriously."

She then moved back to the center of the room where Lex had been standing, and she was brought back to the memory of him dancing with a woman who was far prettier than Chloe. When Lex had seen her staring at them, he had said something to the woman he had been dancing with, and she had walked away looking hurt. "Miss Sullivan." Lex had said to her when he walked close enough for her to hear him over the loud music that was playing.

"Mr. Luthor."

"What is a lovely young lady such as yourself doing here?" He had raised his eyebrows at her curiously.

Chloe had given him a smile. "I have a job to do, but of course you know that." She pulled out her pen and pad of paper. "Mind if I ask you some questions?"

"Be my guest I would love to give an exclusive to the Daily Prophet." She had asked him a series of questions that she was assigned to ask and as soon as she was done she had started to walk away from him to go interview someone else. Lex had placed a hand on her shoulder before she had been able to get away. "Care to dance?"

"I have more billionaires to interview Mr. Luthor, and besides you wouldn't want to dance with me I have two left feet. Maybe you should go find that woman you were dancing with before; she was more of your type after all. She didn't seem like a bad dancer either, it seemed as though she had some practice." Chloe had given him a grin and had tried to walk off again.

Lex stopped her before she could take a step though. "Miss Sullivan, I'm sure that your boss won't have a fit if you have a little fun tonight, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if your interviews wait. And about your two left feet, the secret to dancing is letting someone like I lead so that the other person like you can follow." He smiled at her and then he held out his hand.

"Well I'm glad that my boss has given me permission to dance with him, but I really should do the task I was assigned."

"Can I tell you a secret?" Lex had looked at her hungrily, and Chloe had blushed.

"What is the secret?" Chloe had walked closer to Lex wondering what he could possibly disclose to her.

He had moved close to her and whispered in her ear. "Your boss only gave you that assignment so that he could see you in a dress." He then backed away from her giving her a smug grin, and then he held out his hand again. Chloe had blushed so much that her whole face was completely red, and then without thinking she had taken his hand. He then had led her out to the middle of the dance floor. He had put his hand on her waist and smiled at her. "You look stunning by the way Miss. Sullivan."

Chloe's face was still warm and at his comment it had turned even warmer. "I don't think that this is appropriate Lex you are my boss after all."

"Not for long. I've decided to step down from the Planet I don't understand journalism as well as I thought I did." Lex had pulled her closer to him as they swayed gently to the music.

"I don't understand. I'm not your type." Chloe had told him.

Lex had brought his hand up to her face and he felt the heat that was coming from her cheek. "I don't understand either; I didn't think that I had a type."

"You most certainly do. All the girls that you have ever been with are brunettes, and all are pretty enough to be models."

Lex had moved his hand to brush a strand of hair away from Chloe's face. Her hair had been thrown up into a tight bun but some of her hair and gotten loose. He liked her hair long, and he wished that she had left it down tonight. "I'm glad that I'm changing it up then. I don't want to be known as having a type."

Chloe looked at him curiously. "So this all was really a plot to get me here so that we could dance?"

"More or less." He said with a smile. "You are just so into your work that I had to find a way to get you to notice me."

"Oh I notice you." She said, although she hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Lex's blue gray eyes had looked at her with surprise. "You do?"

"How could I not?" Chloe admitted. "I do see you almost every day."

"Do you want to go someplace quieter?" He asked curiously.

Chloe thought about his question for a few seconds, knowing what could happen if they were alone together. Her dreams had been filled with fantasies about him for months, but now that they were finally going to come true she wasn't sure if she was ready. After all she knew about Lex's history with women. "I think I like the company around us." Chloe said chickening out on having a private moment with Lex.

Lex could tell that Chloe wanted to leave the crowded room but he understood the reason for her hesitation. "I don't think you do Chloe. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked her curiously as he touched her face again; it was just as warm as it had been a few minutes before.

"No." Chloe admitted to him feeling ashamed.

Lex shook his head at her. "Don't you want to know what it feels like?"

"I have dreamed about it, but Lex you have a long history with women." She couldn't believe that she was admitting her fears to him.

He smiled at her and then he moved the hand that he had on her waist to her cheek and he stroked her gently. "I want you, and I won't throw you away. And I'm afraid that if we don't leave this crowded room soon, I might just kiss you in front of everyone."

Chloe finally realized that they had stopped swaying to the music and that there were people staring at them already. She didn't want her first kiss to be in front of all these people, but she did want her first kiss to come from the man who stood before her. "Ok let's go."

Lex had taken her hand and had led her away from the party; they had walked through two sets of doors before the music was drowned out. Lex shut the door they had come through and then locked it. He then walked over to where Chloe was standing. "Are you sure you want this?" He knew what he was feeling but he needed to make sure that he wasn't scaring Chloe away.

"Positive." She whispered to him.

Lex then touched her face with both of his hands, and then he traced her lips with his fingertips. As he did that he could feel Chloe's lips tingle. "You're more beautiful than any of the other women I have ever been with Chloe." He then moved closer to her, and put his hands around her neck. He reached one of his hands up to the back of Chloe's head and pulled Chloe's hair out of the bun it had been in. He stroked his fingers through it as it fell to her shoulders. "That's better." He whispered to her and then he pressed a soft kiss against her mouth. As soon as Chloe felt Lex's lips touch hers she kissed him back passionately. She opened her mouth for him and then she heard him moan. He pulled away from her some. "Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"I'm sure." And then she kissed him and she let out a moan when he placed his tongue into her mouth. Then Lex had moved his lips away from hers and he started to kiss her neck, and then he went back to her lips again.

Chloe stopped the memory that was forming in her mind, she didn't want to remember that night or any other night she had spent with Lex. But now that she had let the memory come up she couldn't help but think about the room that her first kiss had taken place. So she took off to the door that she remembered going through with Lex and she heard him following her. When she reached the room she felt her heart ache, and when she turned to leave it Lex was standing in the door way looking at her in the same way that he had that night.

"You still feel it too." He said moving towards Chloe.

"Lex I can't." Chloe wanted to move, she wanted to run away from him but her feet remained planted to where she stood.

Lex was inches away from her now. "Tell me you don't want me Chloe, tell me you don't love me, and I'll walk away right now."

"What you did to Clark." Chloe shook her head and tears that she couldn't hold back started to fall from her eyes.

"I'm a horrible person, and if people had believed me." Lex shook his head and then he brought his hand up to wipe Chloe's tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry I should have never exposed his secret. I'm sorry that I've acted like my father. But most of all I'm sorry that I've hurt you, that was never my intention."

"Why did you do it?" Chloe looked up at him wanting to know if he was telling the truth when he told her the answer.

"I was jealous; you started spending all that time with Clark. I felt like I was losing you. I was stupid."

"Yes you were, and then you acted like…"

"Like my father." Lex finished for her.

"Yes." She said and then she looked down at the floor.

Lex cupped her chin and brought her face up to look at him. "Chloe Sullivan, I love you and I realize that I've made a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry for them, I just want you back. I'll do anything."

Chloe could see the pain in his eyes and she could tell that their break up hadn't been easy for him either. "You will apologize to Clark and take whatever crap he throws at you."

Lex shook his head at her. "I'll do that." He then took her hand and looked at her. "What about us Chloe? What can I do to fix us?"

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach the baby was kicking. Lex had never felt the baby kick before and so she let him take in the moment before she said anything. "You can't order me around and threaten me, and you surly can't take our child away from me."

"I would have never taken our baby away from you. I just was angry that you left, I wanted to hurt you."

Chloe then saw something that she had never seen Lex do before. He started to cry in front of her, tears were streaming down his eyes. "It's alright." Chloe said as she brushed his tears away with her finger just as he had done for her.

"No it isn't, I can understand if you hate me. I would hate me too." He hung his head down, feeling ashamed at what he had done to the woman he loved, the woman he couldn't live without.

Chloe then cupped his chin and moved his head to look at her. "I don't hate you Lex, I hate what you did, but I could never hate you." She looked into his blue gray eyes. "I love you." She then moved close to him and kissed his lips. Lex wrapped his arms around her and his hand ran through her short hair, and he kissed her back passionately. Chloe then pulled away and smiled at him. "I shouldn't have cut my hair on you." She told him, she liked it when he ran his fingers through her hair. But when she had left him she had cut her hair off because she didn't want to have to think about his hands running through it.

"It will grow back, but if you like it like this then I'll get used to it." He pressed a kiss on her forehead his hands stroking her shoulders.

Chloe closed her eyes, glad that she had the feeling of his strong arms on her again. "No I liked it long too. I'll let it grow."

"Is it too soon for me to ask you to move back in?" Lex looked into her green eyes hopefully.

Chloe laughed at him. "You haven't had anyone sleepover with you have you?" It had been about five months since Chloe had left him, and she knew that Lex didn't like being without romantic contact for that long.

"Of course not Chloe. You are the only woman I ever want to be with. The rest of them are nothing compared to you."

"Why is it that you always say the sweetest things? It makes it hard for me to stay mad at you, you know."

He grinned like a little child at her. "I know."

Chloe grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I've missed you, and I'll move back in with you. But if you do anything like this again Lex I'm gone and I will be gone for good."

Lex shook his head at her. "I won't let it happen again."

Chloe touched his cheek and she saw the wet trail of tears gleaming on his face. She ran her finger over it. "I've never seen you cry before."

"When you left I cried a lot." Lex admitted to her while he grabbed the hand that was at her side in his. "I'm an idiot."

"Yes but you are my idiot." Chloe told him with a laugh and then she hugged him tightly. She buried her head into his shoulder so that she could smell his cologne again. Lex also wrapped his arms around her tightly breathing in the scent of the honey shampoo Chloe used.

"Amazing what love can do." A voice said in the doorway and both Lex and Chloe turned towards the doorway to see Lionel standing there.

"What are you doing here dad?"

"Well Lex you can't come into Metropolis unannounced, you draw far too much attention, especially when you bring Miss. Sullivan along with you."

Lex held Chloe's hand tight. "Just stay away from us."

"You aren't going to let me be a part of my grandchild's life?" Lionel asked as he looked at Chloe's baby bump.

Chloe looked at Lex and then she looked at Lionel. "Would you have changed the way you raised Lex if you could?" She wanted to know whether or not Lionel could also change his ways of life like Lex had.

Lionel looked at Lex and then he looked at Chloe. "I raised him to be a man Miss. Sullivan, I didn't raise him to act like this. Showing your emotions makes you weak." He could see where his son had been crying.

"Then we don't want you in our child's life Mr. Luthor." Chloe told him sternly. "I like the Lex that is standing next to me right now, and not the one that you raised to act like you."

"So be it." Lionel told them not looking hurt at all and then he turned and walked away from them.

"That isn't the end of him is it?" Chloe asked Lex suspiciously.

"I highly doubt it." Lex answered her. "But let's get going. I have someone to apologize to."

"He might kill you, you know."

"That's why I'm bringing you along with me." Lex wrapped his arm around Chloe and together they walked out of the building that had started their relationship, and now it was also the building that had helped them rebuild their relationship.

"Auto F5 reload window" options Default timeout*Timeout for this page*Add random value to timeout between 0 and*Show and hide menuIgnore everything after these symbols in URL(separate with spaces) Include the separators in the URL savedHide menu when clicking outside the menuProlong timeout on mouseclicks or keyboard inputReload all pages with default timeout, which has no timeout set  
>*Format examples: hh:mm:ss, h:m:ss, m:sss, s etc. like 1:20:30 oder 500 oder 3:100<p>


End file.
